


Red & Yellow

by cropcold



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Muckles is there sometimes but this is mainly a Texie fic, Slow Burn, a very little angst, also the title has to do nothing with Red, i guess, implied Dutch/Tennie, its just Julie and Texas's colors, maybe there will be more angst who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cropcold/pseuds/cropcold
Summary: The Burners finally have free time for themselves.But as everyone else scatters to do something else, Julie gets left alone with Texas.





	1. Burners Day off

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Julie/Texas fics so i felt like writing one.  
> Although im 7 years late oops.

They were the burners. They were the people who kept protecting the innocent citizens from Kane co.’s attacks every day. They didn’t do it because they promised they would, but because they felt like this was the right thing to do.

But they couldn’t fight all day every day. And they didn’t. Of course, the burners were determined to help the citizens of Mototrcity in case of an attack, but that didn’t mean they dedicated their lives only for fighting back. It still was a choice to fight all the time. And on this day, they chose to relax a bit.  
So they were just simply laying around in the couches of their HQ.

  
„Oh man I’m so tired. „Dutch said. 

„Yeah me too „Chuck answered „We’ve been fighting with Kane’s bots for weeks now.”  
“Yeah! I know he’s evil and everything but can’t he give us a break?” Texas cried.

“Well, let’s hope he’s not planning an attack soon. „Mike sat up.” Any of you seen Julie?

“She’s still in Deluxe. She had to stay there this morning because everyone was asking where did she disappeared to.” Dutch answered.

“It must be hard to maintain her double life without being caught. Guys, we should appreciate her more. Maybe without her we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“That’s true, Mikey. And she must be a very good actor then.”

“An actor you say! „Texas jumped from his laying position suddenly.” OH. We should totally ask her to act something. Like, she’s sad because her favorite T-rex died or that she accidentally killed her evil twin with a big laser.”

“Man, You have a wild imagination. But no, we’re not gonna ask her. Don’t you think it’s enough for her to act like she loves living in Deluxe every day?!” Dutch scolded him.

“This is different! She would do it for fun.”

“More like to entertain you…” Dutch rolled his eyes.

Texas opened his mouth to argue with him, but realized he was right so he just folded his arms as he was offended.

“And what if we just ask her what’s going on? „Chuck opened a hologram and called Julie. After a few seconds her face appeared on the screen.  
“Oh hi Chuck!”

“Hi! Any news from Deluxe?”

“Actually, yeah I have some good news guys! „Hearing this, every burner surrounded Chuck, looking at the screen patiently.

“So, Kane caught and illness. „she stopped the sentence as soon as Texas interrupted her.

“Awesome! So we just have to wait until Kane dies!”

Julie was horrified for a moment due to Kane still was his dad, and hearing her friends wanting her father to die was an upsetting thought.

“He’s not that sick, Texas.” she stated eventually.” But it’s enough for him not to make any important decisions or send attacks for a few days. So we’ll have some time to do what we want. And since he must stay in bed, nobody will really notice if I stay with you guys!”

“These are great news, Jules! „Mike smiled at the screen. „So, are you coming?”

“Yep. I just make sure nobody will question where i am till I’m in Motorcity. Bye for now.”

The hologram disappeared, and the Burners were as happy as ever.

“Oh my god! I don’t even know where to start, that now I’ll have time to do what I planned for my free time! I want to make lots of new art like graffities and…”

Dutch spoke rapidly and listed all the new paintings he would create and that he would upgrade his car, and meet Tennie.

„Right? „Mike gestured happily. „Now we’ll have time to just drive around the city for fun! Right Chuckles?”

„I guess so. Just don’t do the most dangerous jumps.”

„Oh, come on Chuckles, that’s the fun part! But if you don’t want to come I’ll just go alone. But we can spend some quality time together! Like go on a date.” Mike noted with cheer.

„Haha, sure Mikey. „Chuck still didn’t get used to talk openly about his relationship with Mike but he wasn’t that embarrassed about it.

„Yeah, yeah good for you guys.” Texas waved his hand „But what about Texas?”

“I’m sure you can find something to do. Don’t you have any hobbies? „Mike asked.

“If being awesome is a hobby then yeah!” He flexed quickly, and Dutch rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna just go and work on my stuff, „Dutch stated and went to his place where he kept his art supplies.

“Weren’t you the one who complained the most about Kane not letting us have free time?”Chuck asked Texas with folded arms.

“Well yeah, but if everyone will go and do their stuff what’s Texas gonna do alone?”

“Wow, Texas, I didn’t know you depended so much on others. „Mike said.

“What? No. Texas doesn’t need people to be awesome.” he frowned his eyebrows” It’s just…” He scratched the back of his neck” Texas needs people to notice Texas’s awesomeness.

“Well, what about Julie? „Chuck looked at Mike curiously. „She didn’t say she was busy.”

“Chuck I don’t think Julie would be head over heels spending time with Texas alone. „Mike stated.

“What are you guys talking about? Cindy loves Texas. She would definitely want to spend all day with me.”

“I highly doubt tha…” Chuck started but then 9lives parked in and Julie came to them.

“Hi guys? What’s up? Any plans for the afternoon?”

“Well, Dutch is working on his stuff, Chuck and I are going on a date. ”Mike smiled.

“Oh that’s sweet but I thought all of us is gonna do something together.”

“We can! Just not now. How about tomorrow? „he asked

“Um, okay I guess.” Julie saddened.

“Don’t worry Lisa, you and I gonna have a great time together!” Texas smiled.

Julie narrowed his eyes that Texas called her a different name again, and looked at Mike like she wanted to say “help me”. Mike looked back with a forced smile, shrugged and said:

“Im sure you guys will have fun, but now let’s go Chuckles!” he threw a hand around Chuck’s shoulder.

“Okay! I think we should go to Antonio’s. „Chuck offered. „Or, to somewhere we’ve been never before.”

As they were talking, they went to Mutt and Julie no longer heard what they were saying. She just kept staring at them, feeling betrayed, that they left her alone with Texas. Julie would spend time rather with Dutch, but she knew well he liked painting alone so she didn’t want to disturb him. After they have gone, Julie was still looking at that direction, and she could feel Texas staring at her from behind.


	2. Not new but unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Texas spend the afternoon together.

~~~~“So Julie, do you wanna watch a cool action movie together?” he asked as he started punching in the air.  
She turned around to face him.  
“Actually, I would rather watch something more chill. Don’t you need to take a break for all the things that always happen here? We’re fighting almost every day, isn’t that enough action?”  
Julie liked action or adventure movies, but life’s got so much pressure on her. Although she doubted it that Texas would want to watch anything else.  
“Well you’re right. We always watch action films with the burners. How about some romantic comedy?” he smiled.  
Julie’s eyes opened widely then narrowed, trying to understand the situation. She kept staring at him in shock for a while.  
“What?” he shrugged.  
“Nothing.” Julie laughed „It’s just weird that you’re into watching romantic movies.”  
“Uh, what’s weird about that?” he paused” Texas is the master of romance, of course I like movies with it.”  
Julie always had a strong opinion on Texas, but there were these moments when he kept surprising her. Like when he desperately tried to escape Roth from the Mama’s boys or when he was so proud of her that she destroyed the drone factory that he just lifted her up and spinned her around. Sure, sometimes he said inappropriate things or was silly at the worst times, but that didn’t mean he always intended to hurt others. And Julie started to understand that.  
“Really? You? The “master of romance”?” She teased with a smirk.  
“Uh, duh.” He rolled his eyes.” Everybody knows that. Who doesn’t want to date with Texas?”  
“Is that so? Than name one girl who’s really in love with you at the moment.”  
Texas just kept blinking at her with a blank look on his face.  
“There’s so many of them! I don’t remember…” He cried as he kept avoiding Julie’s gaze and folded his arms.  
“Oh, so that’s why you never get my name right! All these girl names mixing in your brain...” she laughed.  
“Not just girl names. „he stated.  
“Wait. Don’t tell me you’re…” She chuckled with confusement.” I mean, there’s no way you’re not straight.”  
“Why not? Why is it so hard to believe? „He frowned his eyebrows.  
“Well you know…How you always start flexing when you try to flirt with girls?”  
“Uh-uh, and?”  
“Bi guys don’t do that.”  
“What’s that has to do with being bi?”  
“Nothing. „She signed. She knew well this conversation weren’t going anywhere.” You know, I believe you. But can we just go watch a movie then?”  
“Sure! „he smiled.  
So they went to that part of the HQ where there was the corner of couches. The HQ didn’t have a TV but at this point people stopped using them. Everyone used hologram screens instead. So they did the same.  
“But you’re straight right? „Texas asked.  
“Texas! ‘She slapped his shoulder.  
“Ow. What?”  
“You can’t just ask me that.”  
“Why not? I told you about me!”  
“Yeah but I didn’t ask you to tell me that!”  
Then they sat in silence for a while until Julie told him:  
“I’m Bi too okay. Are you happy now?”  
“Yes. „he smiled.  
Julie started to be curious about why is Texas asking about her romantic life. “Is he trying to hit on me?” she asked herself in her mind. But then she dismissed the idea quickly remembering that Texas’s only way of flirting was flexing.  
“So…now that embarrassing conversation is over, we should choose a movie to watch.”  
“Oh! Texas knows a good one!”  
He searched it in the touchscreen. Again, Julie was very surprised by Texas. That he actually knew some romantic movies. She watched him as he set the movie to play.  
“Don’t you think it’s weird that we never really talked with each other? I mean we’re in the same team and everything, but I hardly know stuff about you. „Julie said.  
“So…What do you wanna know about Texas? „Texas grinned while still watching the screen.  
“Hmm. Like, what’s your family like and are they living in Motorcity or Detroit? „she asked. „You never really talked about that”  
Texas’s face become serious suddenly.  
“We always lived in Motorcity.I mean, until my dad got promotion and left us to work in Deluxe. So my mum had to raise us- me and my bros all by herself.”  
“Oh.” Julie looked at him as he stared into the air with a bitter expression. “This explains why doesn’t he like when I spend too much time in deluxe. „she thought. „He probably feels I am going to abandon the burners „It was weird to see Texas feeling somber. And for some reason it really annoyed Julie. The guy who was on cloud nine almost always, now just sat there too quietly. But it didn’t last very long.  
“Oh sorry there Julie. „He smiled like nothing happened.” Anyway my mom still lives here and my brothers too. They are awesome just like me. But of course not more awesome than me.” he stated.  
“What about you, Julie? Your family is in deluxe I know but have you got any siblings?”  
Julie wished Texas will not ask something so personal that she had to lie again. She hated lying but it was necessary to protect herself so people don’t see her differently for being Kane’s daughter. But all those lies she told people every day just kept growing so was the weight on her shoulders. In situations like this she really wished she could you tell the truth. If she’ll tell someone that Kane is her father that person will be everyone from the burners but Texas. He would definitely hate her -she thought. However, she always tried to tell the little piece of truth that could go with her lies. So she just kept lying. Lying until people stopped asking questions.  
“No. I’m an only child. And my mother died when I was born so it’s just me and my dad. „She said and lied to the armrest of the couch.  
“Uh-uh.” He excitedly looked at the screen and then pointed at it.” This is the best part.  
They were watching a cheesy comedy with overly dramatic scenes. It was strange, Julie realized, watching a romantic movie alone with him. But luckily neither of the burners were there to call them account. Julie didn’t think they would tease them like they were having a date but it still would have been embarrassing.  
At some point when they were in the second half of the movie they both got hungry so Texas brought some popcorn. He placed the bowl on the table between them.  
“So you like romantic films huh?” Julie smiled and picked some popcorn.  
“Yeah! Cause they are always cute and funny!” He was grinning and also took some popcorn. „But they could use some Texas-ifying. Like where are the aliens? The lasers? Not a single dragon, what a shame!” He waved around his hands and punched in the air a few times.  
“I guess there are some movies like that. But those are very rare.”  
“Wait really? „His eyes sparkled” Then where are those movies and where can I watch them?” He talked rapidly.  
“Maybe Chuck knows where to find some. Because of the fantasy stuff. „Julie noted. Then she wanted to eat some more popcorn so she moved her hand to the bowl but Texas also did the same and their hands bumped. Julie didn’t know why she was flustered since it was only Texas. And she didn’t like him like that. But she still felt embarrassed so she wanted to move her hand away but then Texas grabbed it. Julies eyes widened just to see him to put a handful of popcorn into her palm and then letting it go.  
“Ladies first.” He grinned and also took a handful from the snack for himself.  
Julie looked at her hand full of popcorn then Texas and started laughing.  
As the movie’s story went on and all of the tropes happened one after the other, Texas seemed to pay his full attention to the movie and even got emotional.  
“No Monica, don’t go back to him! You’re too good for him!” he sobbed as he shoved some popcorn into his mouth.  
“Yeah! He’s a jerk!” Julie clenched her fist,stood up and leaned on the table with her other hand.  
They kept commenting on the movie as time went by and both of them had a great time.  
“Man! That was awesome!” Texas said after the movie ended.  
“Yeah! And It’s weird to say this but we should do this again sometime! „Julie smiled.  
“You’re right Julie. I didn’t know you were the commenting while watching type. The others are so boring, just watching it silently is no fun.” Texas agreed.  
By the time, Mike and Chuck arrived.  
“Hi guys! „Mike greeted them „It’s good to see you didn’t kill each other while we were gone.  
“What do you mean Mike? We had so much…”  
“Fun! „Julie ended his sentence with a smile.  
“Whoa! What happened while we were gone? „Mike looked at the two of them curiously.  
“Nothing. „Julie shrugged. „We watched a movie and got to know each other more. What about you guys? Did you have fun?” she asked politely.  
“We found a neat knew restaurant! And, and it’s themed after LARPing!” Chuck jabbered.” It had special foods and everything!”  
“I thought we knew every place in motor city by now. „Julie said.  
“Well, yeah but this place just opened. „Mike stated.  
All of a sudden, Julie’s holo screen appeared with Claire’s worried face on it.  
“Julie there’s an urgent situation you have to come to Deluxe as fast as you can!” Claire spoke rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they're both bi 'cause I said so.   
> And i couldn't say no to the accidental hand touch trope sorry


	3. Julie’s double life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie finds out why is she needed in Deluxe.

“Julie! Kane’s searching for you! I said that you’re taking a shower but he’s standing in front of my door and waiting for you. You have to come back to Deluxe as fast as you can! I don’t think I can come up with more excuses I already told him a bunch of lies till I could call you.” Claire spoke and anxiously looked at Julie.

“What? How could that happen? Isn’t he sick anymore?” she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

“Well, apparently he’s fine and searching for you so come back if you don’t wanna blow your cover.”

“Alright I’m coming don’t worry. I’ll be there in no time. Thanks for having my back Claire.”

“As always. You’re welcome. „She smiled.

The holo-screen disappeared and the Burners looked at each other in concern.

“Wait this doesn’t mean our free time is over right?” Texas asked and watched as Julie quickly rose from her seat run towards her car and drove off with 9lives.

“Until Kane sends someone to attack us, no.” Mike shrugged.

“What happened?” Dutch came to the others.

“Well let’s just hope nothing _will_ happen. „Mike said.

“So...?”

“So the thing is Kane somehow got better so Julie had to go back before they find out where she was.”

“Got better? Didn’t Julie say…?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Texas waved around his hand in the air. “Why does the guy have such a strong immune system?”

“You know how it is, evil guys like him never get sick. Or at least not for long.” Mike added.

“That’s so unfair! I eat Ice cream and instantly catch a cold! „Chuck cried.

****

Julie parked 9lives and quickly sprinted towards Clare’s house’s backdoor. She ran through the building until she eventually found Claire who was anxiously walking in circles in the clean white hallway.

“Julie! Finally !” She cheered when she saw her.

“So, where is he?” Julie panted.

And the question was answered without any words. The metal door opened and Kane stepped into the room.

“Julie bear! “He grinned and looked at Claire.” Would you mind if I talked to my daughter?” And before she could answer he put a hand on Julie’s shoulder and he lead her out of Claire’s house straight into to their pod.

“So, dad are you ok? You were pretty ill when I came here to meet Claire.”

Julie found it odd how he got nervous all of a sudden.

„Yeah, of course. Just the doctors did a great job that is all.”

It seemed like medicine was more advanced in Deluxe than Julie thought. And she was aware of

every important detail about Deluxe. She had to be, in case she wanted help Motorcity with her knowledge.

“It’s very important thing that we have to discuss.” Julie felt anxious hearing this. She could only hope that it wasn’t about another genesis pod or something worse. Minutes passed like days as their pod arrived at the top of Kane.co tower.

“So,” Julie shallowed.” What is it you wanted to talk about, dad?”

He slowly turned around and said:

“You remember when we talked about you running Kane co when I’m gone?”

“Yeah, but I don’t understand. You’re here, everything is alri…”

“It’s not about that.” He stated.” I want you to prove yourself, to show that you can be trusted and whatever happens, you don’t change your views about Deluxe.”

“So you want to put me through some kind of test? “She felt relieved and terrified at the same time. „But what kind of test?”

“I want you to spy in Motorcity for me.”

Julie’s eyes widened and she lost her breath. She couldn’t understand why would her father want her to do that. She was more horrified of the thought that he told her this to imply that he knows about her being a spy in Motorcity. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t say a word.

“ I know it sounds strange at the first time but think about it. I’ve been protecting you since you were a child and you know nothing about what is happening down there. With this opportunity, you could finally see why I do what I do.”

“But…dad, why me? I never did anything like this what if they find me out?”

“I know you didn’t do something like this before but I know there’s much more in you and now you can prove it! Consider it a challenge.”

“But…”

“Julie!” he shouted. „You will do as I say and you will see what a good leader you’ll become. „he claimed and walked out of the room.

Julie just kept staring into space as she was trying to process what just went down. Wasn’t her life complicated enough? She was spying in Deluxe for the Burners and now she had to spy in Motorcity for her dad. She felt dizzy even thinking about it. How will she do this without anyone finding out the things they shouldn’t know about her? Because, she can’t tell the Burners why only _she_ got this “fantastic” job. Will they believe that Kane wants _only her_ to spy in Motorcity? But no. Julie told herself in situations like this, “ _if I worry too much about the circumstances they’ll notice my worries and they find me out.”_

She opened her holo screen to call Mike and told him about spying in Motorcity.

“Well this surely complicates things, but if you think about it it’s a good thing they asked you. So now you can be here legally without having to worry about what they think where you are.”

“Sure but I don’t even know how exactly Kane wants to spy on you guys. And if we directly mislead them they’ll notice.”

“I think we shouldn’t worry about that now. Just wait and see how things turn out.” Mike added with a smile.

“Wait…” Texas’s grinning face appeared on the screen. “Don’t tell me now you’re a …double-double agent?!

Julie placed a hand across her face and chuckled as she nearly forgot how stressed she was just a few seconds ago.

“Yeah, Tex,I guess I am now.”

“Sure you are! It must feel great being such a super sneaky ninja spy!” He gestured so much he nearly pushed Mike over.

“Well that’s a way you can think about it I guess. „Julie responded with a half-smile.”

Sometimes she wished she could view things as careless as Texas did. Thinking about every situation that serious and hard is just something cool and fun. But on the other hand, this is exactly why Texas got in trouble very quickly. And Julie would never risk something like that.

“Okay soo…When are you coming back? „Texas asked and smirked to Mike’s surprise.

“I don’t know. I would really like to go back to Motorcity but I don’t know If I can come up with something why I’m gone. Anyway, guys I just wanted to tell you that if I go down to Motorcity without 9lives I’ll be probably sent by Kane so you guys shouldn’t talk to me like im a burner when you hear from me because they could be hearing what you guys say.”

“But what if you make them think you could earn our trust a become a burner.” Mike asked.

“That wouldn’t work Mike, do you remember you took me as a hostage when the genesis pod was about to destroy Motorcity? They would never believe that you would let Kane’s dau…I mean uh..”She luckily stopped herself from saying it as she lowered her voice in the middle of the sentence.

“What was that? I didn’t really hear you.”

“Yeah, what?

“I said they would never believe that you would let the only person Kane cares about just join the Burners.”

“But what if we act like we want to double cross you?” Texas said slowly like he said the best idea ever.

“No.No.No..”Julie shaked her head.”Enough with the double crossing thing!

“Do you have a better idea?” He folded his arms.

“Just what I said. I don’t act like I’m a burner just spy around and when I’m with you guys I’m not spying. Do you know how dangerous that would be anyway? We don’t even know when he’s listening. Do you really want that?”

“Okay I admit that would be really creepy.” Texas said.

The door opened again so Julie instantly said goodbye to Texas and Mike and she turned around. His dad stepped into the room.

“So…about your first mission.”


	4. Isn’t it obvious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie goes back to the Burners and realises something about herself and Texas.

It was a quiet evening at the Burners headquarters as they were mostly working on their cars when 9lives parked in. Texas was changing Stronghorn’s tires but he stopped in the middle as he saw Julie and jogged to her. She stopped the engine, the door opened and she got out with a bitter look on her face. Texas didn’t like that at all. So he quickly started to think of ways what could he do to cheer her up.

“Hi Julie! I’ve been wanting to go to Antonio’s so you wanna come?” He smiled “We could have some pepperoni pizzas or something!”

He was very excited about it, a little bit too excited. Why is he trying to spend time with her alone? Julie felt stupid for a moment." Just because he wants to spend time with me it doesn’t mean it’s a romantic thing"she thought. It was then that she realized that she was the one thinking about it that way. A little bit embarrassed, she ran her fingers through her hair above her ear.

“ Maybe later, Tex. First I have to tell you guys about what Kane told me about my first mission .”

He stopped smiling at stared at her in a blank expression.

“So what is it?”

“He wants me to get close to Mike to gather information about the Bruners.”

“ Mike, Mike,mike!” He said angrily, and tilted his head with every “Mike”. ”Why is it have to be Mike all the time? Why is everything always about him anyway?” He folded his arms like he usually does when something upsets him.

“ Uh ‘cause you know…He’s the leader of the Burners.” Julie corrected him. So he just kept blinking at her with frowning eyebrows.

“What? Are you jealous or something?” Julie joked.” If you want to I can tell all about you to Kane.” She giggled but as always, when he’s importance was questioned Texas took it seriously.

“Yeah! That would be nice! Just tell him who’s he really dealing with! Ho-Ah! „He punched in the air.

_“Here we go again…” Julie smiled and rolled her eyes._

“Sure Tex, I’ll just tell him how awesome and strong you are.” Julie said ironically and rolled her eyes again.

But hearing this his eyes lit up.

“You really think I’m that awesome?” Julie got surprised how happy he got.” Aw, I always knew that you knew I was awesome.” He put his hands on his hips and smiled.

Julie kept blinking at him and felt some heat on her cheeks. She couldn’t believe she just blushed as he thought she admired him. But she did at some point. Or very much. But not in that egoistic way he loved and talked about himself. Even if she wouldn’t have admitted, she liked how silly and fun he was. And how he was always there to help if something happened. She was thinking about him like that again, didn’t she? Did she have a crush on Texas? No, that was impossible. But she just couldn’t lie to herself.

Texas seemed to notice how she stared at him, face all red with a confused look. But he assumed she was just fed up with him as usual as she didn’t think he was that great. So to annoy her he grinned even more and started flexing.

“Just for you Sally!”

She was so shocked about what she just realized, she just kept staring at him as he stretched his arm muscles.

“Wait you’re not gonna tell me to stop and then roll your eyes?” he stopped flexing and his question sounded like he was genuinely offended.

She was very confused at this point. Did he realize she was blushing or not? He was just probably teasing her and didn’t have a clue about her little crush. Julie tried to cover her embarrassment by running fingers through her hair as usual.

“Oh, yeah,I mean.”she said rapidly” Stooop...” Her voice was barely convincing, making Texas very confused.

“Wait I don’t get it, so you _want_ me to stop or not?”

She looked at her car, avoiding his glance.

“Sure..” Julie said while she was bouncing on her feet and folded her arms. Dutch and Chuck looked at each other as they saw the whole conversation.

****

“What was that with you and Julie back there?” Dutch asked later while he continued to paint his newest graffiti while Texas was searching for some parts in a box near to him for his car.

“What are you talking about?”

“Uh, isn’t it obvious? When you guys flirted with each other but didn’t even notice?”

Texas stopped what was he doing and stared at Dutch, even though he couldn’t really see his face due to he’s painting mask.

“ Wha-Wha-What?”she shaked his head” We didn’t flirt. She was angry at me like usual.”

“No, she wasn’t. Didn’t you notice how she was flustered?”

“Aw come on! Even tough Texas is the best boyfriend one can have, she doesn’t like me that way. She was sure to make me know that. You know…Like she always hits me on my shoulder and stuff?”

“She’s only doing that when you’re acting annoying.”

Texas tried to think about it. Could she really like him? But he couldn’t really imagine it. Not like he didn’t want to because he was obviously really into her. He got so happy when they worked together in combat, and when they weren’t arguing or having a banter they actually could have a great time together. She even laughed at his jokes at these times. Maybe not when they first met, but their bond grew on him and now he saw her as a cool Burner who could kick ass and even be a sneaky spy in Deluxe. Yep. He was totally in love with her.

“Okay, so let’s say she likes me. Then what?” he shrugged as he had no clue.

“Tell her, you moron!”

“Oh okay. I guess. „He was so excited he entirely forgot what he was searching for earlier. He smiled and stood next to Dutch and stared blankly at his painting.” I’m gonna totally tell her and we’ll totally fall in love. We’ll be the power couple in Motorcity have a huge wedding with flowers that are on fire. The priest will be a ninja and we’ll go to our honeymoon in a robot dinosaur shaped car and…”

“Tex!” he interrupted him.” First just tell her how you feel.” He took off his painting mask as he was done with the piece.

“But doesn’t she knows that already? I mean, I flexed at her…” Dutch’s eyebrow rose so Texas fall silent.

“Okay, little man I get you!” He pointed at him with a smirk and jogged away. Dutch rolled his eyes.


End file.
